A Winner is Two: Bowser
by The Shadow Syndicate
Summary: The King of Koopas enters the 2nd tournament under a cloud of secrecy. What is his ultimate goal? And will he win?
1. Chapter 1

**A winner is Two: Bowser**

_BORED meeting room_

Solidus Snake glared at the next entry of the contest. The large hulking monster had freely walked into the base, followed by very scared henchmen who trembled at his every step. The horned turle dragon had stepped right up to the BORED table as if he was an equal partner.

It took all of his will power not to strangle the contestant with his tentacles then gut him with his twin Katanas. What this creature did was unforgivable in both his eyes and the eyes of BORED. Sure they would occasionally argue with one another and threaten each other with death or torture. But you did not cross this line with BORED.

"Bowser Koopa. You were invited by a BORED member to take part in this contest of death and destruction. Is that correct?" Solidus asked.

The King of Koopas gave a short nod. Such arrogance.

"Then why did you come? Clearly if you were smart you would have realized coming here was a death sentance after what you did." Solidus said.

"I came to fight, as for why did I come after I am clearly a marked man. Is for the prize." Bowser said. A small smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"You did something unforgivable to BORED. You stole our funds, and kidnapped me on several occasions!" Solidus yelled rising from his chair.

"I've paid dearly for stealing from you. As for the kidnapping, call it a force of habit." Bowser replied.

"Yes you have always tended to kidnap blond haired people. It is actually quite funny to me." a synthisized voice replied.

"Executive 1. Were you the one who invited this creature to take part in the tournement?" Solidus asked.

"Indeed. I know what power this former member has. It will be amusing to see him crush the opposition." Executive 1 replied.

"Very well! Just get out of my sight!" Solidus snapped at Bowser.

The King of Koopas smirked and left the room.

Executive 1 regarded Solidus for a moment.

"He only stole from you, not BORED my good friend. Remember that." Executive 1 said before turning and vanishing.

Solidus grit his teeth and slammed his fist on the table. This was not how a former President should be treated.

-

Bowser's entry for a Winner is Two everyone. Yes Bowser was a former BORED member but was kicked out by Solidus. Executive 1 is a hidden BORED member, which means he is a nameless member. Avatar hinted at the fact there might be more BORED members in the shadows. If this turns out not to be Avatars liking I'll rewrite it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Winner is Two: Bowser**

The King of Koopa's glared at his first challenger from the safety of his hiding spot. His challenger was a human of normal height and weight. He was dressed in military style clothing and carried a variety of weapons with him. Some of the weapons looked strange. Others were like ones he saw in Solidus's museum, before he kidnapped Solidus himself.

Though there was something off about this human, the way he moved seemed slightly exaggerated. Almost as if he was more than just a simple man. Could he posses magic? Was it genetic tampering? Whatever the case it was best to challenge a fighter who had yet to fight.

"I know you are there. So come out before I blow your head off." the soldier said.

Bowser grunted and stepped out in the open. He narrowed his eys at the soldier and a puff of smoke exited his nostrils.

The soldier lifted his strange weapon and glared at him.

"What the hell kind of chimera are you supposed to be?" the soldier asked.

"Fool, I am no chimera. Whatever that is. I am Bowser! King of the Koopas!" Bowser exclaimed.

"You the challenger?" the soldier asked.

Bowser gave a nod.

"Nathan Hale." the soldier said.

"Then I challenge you Nathan Hale, to a fight." Bowser said.

The soldier wasted no time and pulled the trigger on his weapon. Bowser dove to the side as what looked like orange lights erupted from the end of the weapon's barrel. Hale rolled to the side and pulled the trigger on his weapon. The bullets broke off one of the spikes on Bowser's back causing a great deal of pain to him.

Hale primed a grenade and threw it at him. Bowser was blown off his feet and landed on the ground. Hale fired his bullseye at him and he rolled away as the bullets hit the sand beside him.

Bowser rose up and opened his mouth. He breathed a white hot flame and the soldier had to jump out of his way to dodge it. Bowser then lowered his head and rushed Hale. His challenger jumped up and avoided the charge. He drove the butt end of the weapon into the back of Bowser's head.

The king of Koopas growled and whirled around just to have Hale punch him in the eye. Bowser roared in anger and swiped at him, knock Hale off his feet. The soldier landed in the sand and dropped his weapon.

As Bowser prepared to step on him Hale grabbed a fistful of sand. Just as Bowser began to lower his foot Hale threw the handful of sand into the Koopa's eye.

Bowser roared in pain as he clutched his eye.

"You will pay for that!" he yelled.

Hale reloaded his weapon and fired at him. Bowser barely rolled out of the way as several bullets embedded themselves into his right leg. Bowser was in extreme pain but charged Hale again. This time Hale was caught off guard and was thrown into the air. He landed hard on the ground.

"Now we end this human." Bowser said, struggiling to stand on his bad leg. He moved towards Hale's downed form .

'I will not lose this fight. I am not going to die here. My country depends on me. This thing will not be the end of me!' Hale mentally shouted to himself. He felt around in his pockets for anything he could find. His hand grasped something and he smirked.

He waited until Bowser was three feet in front of him. Then he pulled out his revolver and shot one of Bowser's horns off. The force of the shot mad Bowser fall to the ground. Hale picked himself up off the ground and aimed his revolver at Bowser.

Bowser rolled to the side as Hale fired his weapon. Another shot by Hale blew a hole in Bowser's shoulder. Bowser stood up shakily and faced the human. Hale rolled to the side as Bowser let loose a fireball in his direction. The soldier grabbed his fallen Bullseye and lined up Bowser in his sights.

Time seemed to slow down for Hale as he carefully took aim and fired at Bowser. Two of the shots passed in front of Bowser's eyes. The third one however blew Bowser's other horn off.

"Okay ENOUGH! I can stand getting shot, but blowing my HORNS OFF! You have insulted my honor, and for that you will SUFFER!!" Bowser yelled.

"Blow it out your ass!" Nathan replied back.

Bowser became livid and jumped for the soldier. Hale's enhanced reflexes kicked in and he ducked under the giant Koopa. Bowser smashed into a boulder which cracked in half under the force of the Koopa King.

Nathan dropped his empty Bullseye and reloaded his revolver. However his feet was pulled out from under him by a low swipe from Bowser's tail. Bowser picked up his fallen opponent and smirked. He threw Nathan into the ocean and prepared to pile drive him.

Nathan grunted in pain as Bowser's elbow slammed into his gut. Bowser then picked him up and threw him against a palm tree. Nathan screamed as he felt his arm break from the impact.

"Time to end this." Bowser growled. He threw Nathan high up in the air and withdrew into his shell. The shell began to spin very rapidly. When it was ready the shell launched itself into the sky and hit Hale in the gut. The chimeran hybrid was flung into a tree and fell unto the ground. Broken, beaten and bloodied. But very much alive.

Bowser growled and pulled out a medkit and threw it at Hale's form.

"You fought dishonestly, insulted my pride and caused me a great deal of pain. I respect that. Fight well human, and hope we don't meet again." Bowser said before limping off into the jungle.


End file.
